Six Easy Steps To Get The Man Of Your Dreams
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: Dynamis is starting to lose hope in getting the man of his dreams. When his friend Madoka gives him something to help will it work? Will Dynamis fail of seduce? What happens when the man of Dynamis' dreams plays mean? RagoXDynamis, A touch of HerschelXCycnus, Lots of swearing and hopefully if Dynamis plays his cards right YAOI, High School AU
1. Start

Dynamis POV

Hello, my name is Dynamis Jupiter and right now I am pissed, lovestruck and utterly depressed. Why you ask? I'll tell you, the man of my dreams is a total dick! I try so hard to get close to him and he becomes an asshole! Confused? Well you'll understand once I describe him.

He, yes HE, is a tall guy with the same, maybe more, muscle capacity as Aguma Kronos. His hair is jet black and hangs to his knees.

Got it yet? No? OK, I'll continue.

His eyes are the color of fresh spilled blood and he's almost always dress in purple.

Now? No? Alright, then maybe this will jog your lacking memory.

He's the leader of the most feared group in MBHS, Metal Beyblade High School.

No?! Still!? Fine, I'll spit it out!

I'm in love with Rago Nemesis! There! I said it! Now do you understand?

How long have I loved him you ask? Let's see I'm in tenth grade and it started in sixth grade so about... Four years.

How? He 'saved' me from a strange guy in an alley and after years of fighting it I have finally accepted my feelings.

I've tried so many things but I'm starting to lose hope, but I think this one will pay off.

Besides, I have nothing to loose after all... He's ONLY a man, right?

* * *

Monday

third POV

It was a cool autumn morning as Dynamis rushed into the surprisingly warm school cafeteria. This is where students stayed until the bell rang to start classes. Taking a deep breath the tanned male quickly try to squeeze through the large crowd of teens. After a good minute of torture Dynamis finally arrived at his friend's usual table.

There sat five or so of his friends. They were none other than Gingka Hagane, Madoka Amano, Masamune Kadoya, Kenta Yumiya and Yuki Mizusawa plus some of their friends. Sighing Dynamis sat down between Madoka and Yuki, some what relieved to sit down.

"Morning Dynamis!" His friends chirped. He bowed his head in agreement before some one just had to ask. "How's that _crush_ of yours?" Dynamis felt a blush rise and stain his cheeks, shifting his gaze to his lap and brushed a piece of hair behide his ear.

"N-Normal..."

All he heard after that were some snickers. Dynamis looked aside with shame before he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up to see Madoka's smiling face. "Dynamis I know that you're really trying so I got you this." Looking down blue eyes caught site of the large yellow envelope now sitting in his lap.

"Pages fifty four and fifty five."

Dynamis gave her a confused look before she said. "Don't open it until you're alone and at home." His gaze turned into a glare. "Madoka I swear if this is another gay porn magazine again-." The girl blushed lightly and shook her head.

"No, not this time. But trust me~. You'll thank me later!"

"Sure I will." He said his words dripping with sarcasm as he stuffed the packet into his messenger bag. The school bell then rang reserving a 'finally!' from haft the crowd. As fast as humanly possible Dynamis dashed down the hall, switched his bag for his books and got to his class.

* * *

Monday  


First period math

Dynamis sat quietly as role call finished and of course Rago was late, again, like always. His math teacher Mr. Nacu was unfazed by this seeing that they were haft way through the school year. With a sigh the teacher began to start his lesson when a very pissed Rago stormed through the open door.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Nemesis." Mr. Nacu said unamused. "Detention after school." His only reply was a grunt before the black haired male took his seat at the back of the class.

Dynamis on the other hand tried his best to focus on the lesson but his mind wondered to 'other' thoughts. As quick as it started the day flashed before his eyes and he found himself on the bus home.

* * *

Monday night

Dynamis' room

Dynamis sat on his grey bed as he starred at the envelope Madoka had given him. He held his breath before unstrapping the flap. Last time Madoka did this there was gay porn magazine inside that he had destroyed later that night. Closing his eyes Dynamis went and pulled out the envelope's contents.

Cracking one eye open dynamis nearly fell over when he saw the big, pink, flowery letters the spelled 'Girl Power!'. Blue eyes became grave but before he could pull away Dynamis found himself flipping to the pages Madoka had instructed to find something interesting.

'Six easy steps to get the guy of your dreams!'


	2. Step 1: Be Unique

Tuesday morning

Dynamis' room

Dynamis' eyes followed the words as he read the first step out loud.

_**Step 1: Be unique, stand out from the crowd. Create your own**** style!**_

He sighed. This made things hard. Dynamis already had a 'unique' style. All he ever wears is a grey short sleeved shirt and and a pair of normal every day jeans.

_'Something different?'_ He thought as he stalked over to his closet and opened the door. He sighed as he stared at the one thing he had that was 'unique'.

His shrine robe.

* * *

Tuesday morning

School cafe

Everyone stared as Dynamis shyly walked to his usual table and said good morning, he received looks. "What are you wearing? You look like a priest!" Dynamis blushed and looked away. "I'm not a priest Gingka, It's... A guardian's robe..."

"Yeah we got that, so why are you wearing it?" Dynamis had panic fill him as he tried to think of a good excuse. "My father forgot to do laundry this week and this was all that I had left." Saved!

"Oh, I see. Well have fun with that!" That was the last thing Gingka said before heading to his next class. Madoka turned to the greyette and gave him a bright smile.

"To history we go!"

* * *

Tuesday afternoon

History

Dynamis sat at his desk noticing that his teacher's eyes never left him. "Dynamis, since you are current wearing your guardian attire. Why not tell us about your families legacy?" Dynamis blushed lightly. Easily defeated he stood and went to stand before his peers.

"Well... My family has been watching over the temple of Zeus for thousands of years and-"

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

Everyone turned and stared at the one person who Dynamis wished hadn't spoke, Rago. The red eyed male stood at his desk angerly.

"NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOUR STUPID 'LEGACY'! SO WAY DON'T YOU DO USE ALL A FAVOR AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

silence hung thick as dynamis turned to his teacher. "could I please go to the office? I'd like to call my father for a new set of clothing." the teacher gave a slow nod before he bolted out the door.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon

school office

dynamis sat quietly in one of the office chairs until his father arrived with a change.

"why?"

was the only thing his father said before handing his his cloths and left. dynamis' bottom lip quivered as a single tear slid down his cheek. walking to the nearest restroom the teen chocked back a sob. this stupid crush had him in a tight corner that he could get out of and it was really starting to weigh on him.

stupid, handsome, strong Rago!

* * *

Tuesday afternoon

Lunch

Dynamis rested his head in his arms as his peers chatted around him. "Dynamis, what happened?!" He looked up to a very angry Gingka.

"What are you talking about?" He asked dully, as if trying to forget about earlier. the orange haired teen growled. "I heard from Nile about what happened in history and..." he trailed off when he got a clearer look at dynamis, the poor boy looked as if he were about to break.

"I'm sorry dynamis, I didn't mean-."

"It's fine Gingka..." Blue eyes avoided eye contact as they clouded with tears. "I just want to go home..."

* * *

Tuesday night

Dynamis' house

With his head held low Dynamis took out his keys and unlock the door. "Father, I'm home!" There was silence. "Father?" Curious the greyette walked into the one place his father would most likely be, the kitchen.

"Father? Are you in here?" He rounded the corner expecting to find his father making dinner but was shocked to find no one. "Father? W-Where are you?" Looking around Dynamis noticed a note sitting on the kitchen table, he picked it up and red.

_Be back in a few days, Father._

dynamis let out a shaky breath, he knew this would happen. This always happens when he did something that embarrassed the family name. His father would leave for a week of two and go to the shrine to relax, leaving his only son alone with out any money. Sighing Dynamis walked over to the fridge and opened it to find it empty, expected.

This was his father's way of punishment, leaving him at home with no food or money and let him starve. Rolling his teary eyes Dynamis stalked to his room and collapsed on his bed.

Why did everything hate him?


	3. Step 2: Take Interest

Wednesday Morning

Dynamis' room

**_Step 2: Take interest in what he likes and try to learn those subjects. Don't push tho, you might scare__ him!_**

Dynamis shook at that. Take interest in what Rago likes!? Dynamis could only imagine that. Death, blood and destruction in one package, great. He knew very well that he would have to talk to Rago to figure out what he likes.

Doom rose as his stomach growled. He was so hungry it was starting to take it's toll. Grabbing his bag Dynamis headed out, hopefully today would be better than before.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon

LA

Waves of pain flooded Dynamis' body as his empty intestines growled. Clutching his body he tried to tone it down but failed.

"Mr. Jupiter! Would you please keep your sounds to yourself! Otherwise it's the hallway with you!"

Dynamis held his head low. "I'm sorry, I'll try." The teacher gave a huff before redistricting her attention to the whiteboard. Dynamis let out a sigh and turned to the window.

It was going to be a long two week.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon

Lunch

Dynamis literally banged his head against the table as his friends ate. "Dynamis?" Yuki asked taking a bite of his salad. "Why don't you go get something to eat? The cafe's going to close soon." Looking up from his arms he looked aside to stay out of eye contact.

"My father's doing it again."

Everyone at the table stopped and stared with concerned expressions.

"How long this time?"

"Two weeks or so..."

Gingka face palmed himself before glaring. "Your father has no right to do this!" He hissed pointing a finger at the greyette. "I still think you should move in with me!"

It was Dynamis' turn to glare. "I already told you I have no intention of leaving my father until I turn eighteen, then it's off to the family shrine."

"But your father's a horrible man!"

"ENOUGH!" Dynamis screamed making the surrounding tables look at him. "I'm going to talk to Rago!" That made the whole place go silent, all eyes were on him.

"W-What!?" Madoka asked with fear. "Dynamis I know you're making an effort but isn't that a little-." She stopped once she realized that Dynamis was gone.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon

Lunch

Taking deep breathes Dynamis made his way thought the rows of tables until he found Rago's, luckily he was alone. "Hi Rago..." He said gently getting the males attention. "May I sit with you?"

He felt the world stop as the thought of being rejected entered his mind but was shocked to hear what his reply was. "Sure." His heart fluttered as he smiled and sat down beside him.

_'Now to start a conversation.'_

"So... How has your day be-!" Before he could even finish his sentence his emptiness roared. Dynamis blushed in embarrassment, Rago rounded his eyes and pushed his uneaten tray at him. "Eat."

Dynamis looked up in surprise. "Really? I mean you don't-."

"Eat." Rago pushed, Dynamis smiled. "Thank you."

Taking a fork Dynamis took a bite of the salad, crewing and swallowing before speaking. "So, how has your day been Rago?" Rago raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me?"

Dynamis smiled and nodded. "Of course! Who else would I be asking?" Red eyes blinked at that, no one ever asked him anything. "Fine, I guess?" He looked over to the boy, surprised to see he had his full attention. "And you? How have you been?"

Dynamis' eyes widened. "Me?" Rago gave a nod. "Not very well actually. My father is punishing me for wearing my shrine wear to school yesterday. He left and... And..." He found himself go silent as a single tear slid down his cheek. Rago just sat and watched, this was entertaining.

"You're a good actor, you know that?" Dynamis' head snapped up with shock, he thought he was acting?! "W-What are y-you talking about?" Rago gave a heartless chuckle.

"That little show you just put on. I have say it was pretty realistic but it's not going to work. I can't be softened that easy, worm!" With that Rago stood and stalked off, Dynamis watched in pure horror. Rago had just called him a worm! Rago only calls people worms when he... He despises them.

A small sob rose from Dynamis' throat as tears flooded his eyes. Unable to think anymore Dynamis sobbed into his hands until the bell rang. With tears stinging his eyes the brokenhearted teen ran for his next class leaving Rago's haft eaten tray behide.

* * *

Wednesday Night

Dynamis' house

Slamming the door shut with a bang Dynamis dropped his bag and flopped onto the couch. His eyes still red and puffy from crying at school he buried his tear stained face into one of the two couch pillows. It was only Wednesday and his week had already become hell.

All Dynamis wanted to do is sleep but he already knew that wasn't going happen. Hunger tingled his insides as he shifted himself to stare at the corner. If only his mother were here, then this would have never happened.

An idea then hit Dynamis' mind. His father had always missed something went it came to stuff like this! Maybe he could find some leftover soup or a box of crackers! Jumping up from his spot on the couch Dynamis ran to the kitchen and began opening every cabinet he saw.

To his up most delight he found a few cans of ravioli and a haft eaten bag of cool ranch Doritos. Maybe this was a sign of things finally turning around.


	4. Step 3: Make Up

Thursday Morning

Dynamis' Room

_**Step 3: Wear a bit of make up to sex up your look! Not to much so you don't look desperate!**_

Dynamis sighed. The last step he did ended in tears, was following this _advice_ really helping?

_'Not like I have anything to lose.'_

Walking to the bathroom Dynamis opened his make up case and took out his black eyeliner pencil. Lightly he drew fine lines around his eyes, next he applied black mascara to his upper and lower lashes. Lastly Dynamis layered his lips in two fine coats of black lipstick before looking at himself in the mirror.

He looked pretty darn good. Not to much but not to little, plus it really brought out his blue eyes!

* * *

Thursday Morning

School Cafe

With a small smile on his black lips Dynamis walked though the crowds of people to his waiting friends, one look at him and his friends had shocked faces like Tuesday.

"Morning everyone, i-is something wrong?"

Yuki blinked before answering. "No, no! Everything is fine, it's just... Have your eyes always been so... Blue?" Dynamis blushed.

"Oh, all it is, is my make up. I put on a bit more on than usual this morning."

Taking a seat he sat next to Madoka who pulled him aside so they could talk in private. "I see you've been following the magazine's advice?" Dynamis blushed lightly. "Yes..."

"And is it working?" She watched as the greyette's eyes dimmed. "Not even close. No mater how much I try I always ether get in trouble or have a heartbreak. I swear-!" He was cut short by the bell.

"We'll continue this conversation later?" Madoka gave a nod before heading off to class, it was then when he heard it.

The names...

"Hey, look at that weirdo."

"He's probably a cross dresser."

"Attention whore!"

dynamis felt his self-confidence shrink as he hurried to class, but no matter how fast he was he could still hear them.

"Is that a girl?"

"who let the wannabe bitch in here?"

Dynamis looked aside as he walked into the math room to be greeted by more taunts.

"Cross dressing FAG."

Blue eyes welled with tears as he heard that. That word stabbed him hard and he had to hold back a sob. He always wore make up everyday, so why would they say something now?

"All right! Everyone to your seats! I'm starting role call!" As Mr. Nacu called out the names of his class mates he felt as if all eyes were on him. "Dynamis!?"

"H-Here." The greyette called before going silent, he watched the door. Where was Rago? He should of been here by now. "Rago! Rago?" He looked around. "Herschel, where is Rago?"

The colored male looked up from his book and sighed. "Rago isn't here today, he had some emergency family business." Mr. Nacu gave an understanding nod before marking him absent.

Dynamis held his head low, after class heed rinse off his extra make up.

* * *

Thursday Morning

Boys Restroom

Wetting a paper towel Dynamis gently wiped away his make up, once done he looked at his reflection. He took in his tan face, his blue eyes and his spiky grey hair. Why didn't Rago find him interesting? He had good qualities!

He was a good boy, he got good grades, he never started a fight or had ever been in one. Heed never hurt a fly and always listened to what others had to say. He never cursed or talked back so... Why did rago dislike him?

_'Maybe because your a goody two shoes!'_

Dynamis sighed, he was right.

_'Rago and I are complete opposites... But, they say opposites attract when it comes to love!'_

Dynamis blushed as the word love entered his mind. Walking out of the restroom he headed for the LA room as the bell rung, one more class until lunch.

* * *

Thursday Afternoon

Lunch

Sitting down in his normal spot he stared at his friends. "Afternoon!" He greeted cheerfully, obviously it was fake cheer.

"Dynamis, what's wrong?" The greyette's smile faded at Madoka's question. "What are you taking about? I am perfectly fine."

Madoka frowned. "I know for a fact that you're trying not to burst into tears! Let me guess, you heard those people calling you hurtful names, didn't you?" Blue eyes became glossy at the question and he wiped away his unshed tears. "Yeah..."

Madoka sighed. "So about the conversation this morning. You're on step three, aren't you?" Dynamis gasped at that. "How did you?" The brunet chuckled.

"Honestly Dynamis, I am the one who gave you the magazine after all. Besides I've been watching since then. First you wear your shrine attire to school to be unique, secondly you go talk to Rago to find out what he likes, finally you wear more make up that usual to sex up your look and get noticed. Yet each time you try you fail, sometimes I wonder what you do wrong."

Dynamis folded his hands in his lap and looked aside. "I don't know ether, every step I do just doesn't work. Maybe this type of things only work with girls?" Madoka shook her head poked Dynamis' chest. "Dynamis do you know what your problem is?" Dynamis shook his head. "Is it because I'm hopeless at romance?"

Madoka shook her head roughly and poked him harder. "NO! It's because you don't have enough courage! You need to stop being this... This wimp and start being someone that Rago would notice!" Dynamis looked at her. "I...I don't understand?"

The brunet's face redded with anger and she slapped Dynamis acrossed the face. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You need to stop being this goody good and become Rago's type!"

"Rago's... Type?"

Madoka gave him an evil grin, a glint of an idea twinkled in her eyes, Dynamis became scared.

"The bad boy type!"

* * *

Thursday Night

Dynamis' Room

"Thanks for letting me come over Dynamis." Madoka said sitting on the greyette's bed, Dynamis gave a small smile. "I really didn't have a chose, you did kinda follow me home after all."

Madoka laughed. "Well how else am I going to help you? I can't really go though your wardrobe at home now can I?" Sighing Dynamis turned to her. "So... How is this going to work?" Giving another smirk Madoka snatched the pink 'girls power' magazine from under Dynamis' pillow and turned to pages fifty four and fifty five.

"Well the next step works perfectly with this. It says we need to dress you in something that will flatter Rago so... Do you by chance have a tight black frilly lingerie with you?" Dynamis' face went bright red.

"MADOKA!" The embarrassed teen screamed throwing a pillow at her. She ducked the plush square and began laughing her ass off. "I'm sorry Dynamis!" She said between giggles, wiping the tears from he eyes. "I-I just couldn't help myself!" Finally composing herself Madoka shifted though Dynamis' rose of clothing.

"God Dynamis! You have more cloths than I do! Do you even fit in haft of these?" Dynamis gave a nod and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I haven't really grown in the past few years..."

Rolling her eyes Madoka shifted though the second row until her eyes sparkled. "This one!" Dynamis looked over and a blush coated his cheeks.

"Where did I even get that?"


	5. Step 4: Flatter Him

Friday Morning

Dynamis' Room

_**Step 4: Wear something that will flatter him. Don't show a lot, just enough to get him**** interested!**_

Madoka had been right, it did say that he had to wear something that will flatter Rago. Dynamis turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He really hoped Rago was at school today.

* * *

Friday Morning 

School Cafe

Eyes followed Dynamis as he walked though the cafe, but instead of squeezing though the crowd a fine gap was his walkway. He could hear people whispering as he pasted.

"Who is THAT?!"

"Damn! I want a piece of that!"

Dynamis smiled, if his class mates thought this than heed have no trouble with Rago.

Finally making it to his table he was stared at by his friends, well except Madoka that is. "What in the hell are you wearing!?" Dynamis looked down at himself, what was wrong with his new look? "What's wrong with it?" The four males chatted themselves before answering.

"You just look... Submissive."

Dynamis blushed and took in his new look. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves made of fishnet. Around his neck he wore a black leather collar, the bucket showing clearly.

"Well, Madoka said that I should try something different every now and then."

"And you LISTEN to her?"

Dynamis gave a nod before wiping some hair from his eyes. "I don't see what the problem is? C-Can't you guys just t-trust me this t-time?" They watched as Dynamis' eyes watered and he griped his arm, they panicked.

"No! Dynamis it's not like that! We're just worried about you. You've been acting strange the past few days, that's all." Dynamis smiled cutely and giggled. Before anyone else in the group could speak the bell rang and everyone scattered.

"Well, I'm off to class! Bye!" He chirped waving off to his still confused friends.

* * *

Friday Morning 

Math

Sitting innocently at his desk Dynamis arranged his book for class.

_'I wonder if Rago will notice me like this?'_

"Hey," It was then when Dynamis noticed the large shadow over his being and an even larger hand on his desk. "Dynamis? Right?" The greyette gave a slow nod, it was Rago. "Would you...I mean I want to talk to you at lunch. Sit at my table, alright?"

A blush covered Dynamis' cheeks as he gave a nod. "Alright." With that Rago walked away leaving the grey haired boy to his inner happiness. Rago wanted him to sit at his table! Silently fangirling at this Mr. Nacu started role call, he couldn't wait for lunch!

* * *

Friday Afternoon 

Dynamis' Locker

With himself deep in thought Dynamis switched his books for his next class when he heard some whistles, they were directed at him. It had been like that ever since he walked though the doors this morning. Huffing lightly Dynamis slammed his locker door shut and stalked away.

He still couldn't wait for lunch!

* * *

Friday Afternoon

Lunch

Wearing a warm smile Dynamis walked over at sat down next to Rago, he was alone again. "Afternoon Rago! Where is everybody else?" The blackette stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Pluto and Keyser are cleaning the Science room because of their stupidity. Herschel and Cycnus wondered off to who knows where doing who knows what, the usual." Dynamis giggled, Rago smiled and pushed his tray to the greyette. "Here, you need it more then I do." The tanned teen blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

As Dynamis ate Rago watched. "What's wrong, Rago?" The blackette smiled gently. "Actually Dynamis," Blue eye's widened, his heart fluttered, Rago knew his name! "I've been meaning to ask you something..." This got the male's full attention, he sat the fork down. "Yes?"

"I was thinking, I mean if you want to... The roller dome is having their neon light skate and I was wondering if... You'd like to go... With me?" A deep blush spread acrossed the smaller's face as the question sunk in. He was asking him on a date!?

"A-Are you asking m-me on a d-date?" Without a blush or even a shine of embarrassment Rago simply answered with a... "Yes." Dynamis blushed red and shyly drew a hair behide his ear. "S-Sure... When?"

A smile, a REAL smile, replaced Rago's poker face, Dynamis nearly died. "This weekend, Saturday really. I figured since your all by yourself this weekend I just thought-."

"What time?" Rago looked surprised before recovering. "How about I pick you up at 8:00PM, and don't worry, I'll pay for everything." Their eyes met for a split second then, Rago broke it.

"You might want to finish that before lunch ends. Don't want to waste all that food." Dynamis gave a nod and began to eat again but the talking never stopped.

Between bites Dynamis told Rago where he lived and what time he had to be back. As they chatted Dynamis was mentally jumping with joy. He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

Then it hit him...

He had no idea how to skate!

* * *

Friday Night

Dynamis' House

"Madoka! Madoka! You need to come to my place right now!" There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

/Dynamis, calm down. Now, tell me why you want me to come over to your house at 6:30PM for... What exactly?/

"I got a date! With Rago!" Dynamis was literally jumping around in joy as the words left his mouth.

/Really?! Are you serious?!/

"Yes! I am! So, can you come over and help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow?"

/Give me a minute./

* * *

Five Minutes Later...

"Thanks for coming!" Madoka gave a nod as she shifted through Dynamis' cloths again. "So, what are you going to wear or you know... What kind of style?" Dynamis blinked. "Something like I wore today... Something that Rago will like," Madoka smirked when the greyette added. "No lingerie."

Turning back to the cloths the brunet stopped as her eyes hit it, the prefect outfit. "Here," She said tossing him the blob of clothing. "Get changed. I want to see how this looks on you."

Giving a confused nod the greyette hurried to the bathroom and got changed. When he finish he turned to look at himself in the mirror, he looked good. Walking back to his room he did a three sixty twirl. "How... How do I look?" A smile crossed Madoka's face.

"Really good! Now go to the bathroom and change. Tomorrow don't put these cloths on right away. Wait until about two hours before he comes and picks you up! You don't want to get them dirty, do you?" Dynamis shook his head and went to the bathroom to change. When he got back he found the room empty, he put the pile of cloths down.

"Madoka?"

"In the kitchen!"

Making his way to the kitchen a smell caught his nose, his mouth watered. "Madoka," He rounded the corner to the cooking space. "Would that by any chance be-."

"Ramen?" She asked to receive a nod. "Well you looked pretty hungry at school so I stuffed these into my pocket before I left." She held up three packs of Maruchan's chicken flavored ramen.

"Aww, thanks Madoka! What would I do with out you?!" Madoka giggled and stirred the boiling noodles.

"Stave, apparently."


	6. Step 5 and Date

Author's Note,

I'm sorry if this is worded strange or the date is not like a normal date. This is because I've never been on date or have drove a car so if it's weird it's not my fault, but with all the fanfiction I've read I think it will be fine... Also, after this chapter I really have no idea what is going to happen so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them.

~BloodyNightStalker

* * *

Saturday Night

Dynamis' Room

Blue eyes stared at the wolds on the page.

**Step 5: Talk to him as much as possible but don't smoother him unless he wants you to! Don't forget to drop hints that you like him!**

He glanced at the clock, 6:45PM. He had about an hour or so before Rago would come and pick him up so he should start getting ready. Putting the magazine down dynamis grabbed the neatly folded stack of cloths and ran to the bathroom to change. After finishing he turned to the mirror and applied his usual amount of eyeliner and lipstick before taking in his finished self.

He wore a black and white striped shirt, the stripes went acrossed sideways and was V-necked. His bottoms were a pair of navy blue jeans that outlined his legs perfectly. Around his neck he wore a long chain necklace with his crest (Jade Jupiter's face bolt image) hanging off it. With a small smile Dynamis walked out of the bathroom and gathered up his keys before plopping himself on the couch.

He watched the window for any sign of Rago's car, which was supposed to be black. Sighing he ran a hand though his silky soft hair. Hopefully tonight would go alright but still, one problem was in the way. he had no idea how to roller skate. Madoka had said that it was just like ice skating expect you're on wheels, not blades.

As he drifted though his thoughts the chime of the door bell awoke him and he rushed to the door. Opening it he was greeted by Rago's being, a small smile playing his lips.

"Ready to go?"

Dynamis nodded and walked out the door and closed it and yes, he did lock the door on his way out. Walking to Rago's car Dynamis took in the blackette's look. The male wore a purple short sleeve shirt that looked as it had been splattered with black paint. His pants were black and had a chain hanging off the side.

He looked really HOT!

As they got in the car they both buckled their set belts. Giving a small smile Rago slid the key into the ignition and turned, hearing the engine start he swerved onto the road. Awkward silence hung as Dynamis examined Rago's car's insides. The car was indeed black and had a deep wine red interior. The seats were fuzzy and smelled just like Rago.

"So, Dynamis?" Rago asked as he stopped at a red light. "Do you have a driver's license?" The greyette shook his head. "No, I am only fifteen after all." He glanced over at Rago who looked stunned. "You're fifteen?!"

"Yeah... Is that OK?" The blackette let out a slow sigh and returned his direction toward the road. "It's fine. I just thought you were older, sixteen at lest." Dynamis gave a small smile and gazed out the window. "A few more months and I'll be sixteen." Rago let out a tiny chuckle as he turned and the car stopped moving.

"We're here."

Blinking Dynamis opened the car door to reveal the brightly lite building with both cars and people piling in. Taking the greyette's hand Rago led him inside to the front desk where he paid for their skates.

* * *

Saturday Night

Roller Dome

After getting the right sizes they put on their skates. Dynamis stood only to find himself falling foreword, but instead of making harsh contact with the ground he found himself in an array of warmth. "You alright?" Dynamis blushed a gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine... I just haven't skated in a while..." Rago gave a small smirk.

"Well then, stay close to me and I'll guide you."

Dynamis' cheeks flushed, who was this man? This couldn't be the cold hearted bastard he fell in love with, could it? He was just too... caring? The greyette watched as Rago took his hand and led him along. He was acting so different from when he's at school. Steadying his pace the blackette brought Dynamis closer, the music growing louder.

The rink was packed, it may look small on the outside but the inside was huge! The music, which was upbeat and remix or nightcored, blasted though his ears and sent shivers down his spine. His heart raced at the flashing neon lights, loud music and the constant warmth of Rago's hand on his made him feel fuzzy.

"Dynamis?" The grey haired teen blinked out of his trance and looked at Rago. "You were spacing out on me." Dynamis let out a shaky breath and wiped the hair from his eyes. "Sorry... I'm fine... I might need to sit down tho..." A small smile appeared on the older's face. "Come on."

With a tug of Rago's hand both him and Dynamis headed for the nearest empty bench. "Better?" Rago stared at him before putting his arm around the youth. Dynamis' eyes widened and his extincting blush worsened.

"You really are cute, aren't you?"

Surprise, shock and a whole lot of happiness entered the blue eyed teen's mind and he subconsciously snuggled closer. It felt like an eternity before ether one of them spoke, it was just so... Prefect.

"You ready to go back out there?" An invisible glint of disappointment sparkled as Dynamis gave a nod. With a haft lidded smile Rago helped Dynamis to a standing position, to both their surprise he was starting to get the hang of it.

The rest of the night they skated around, ate and chatted.

"So, is this your first time on a date?" A blush reddened upon tanned cheeks. "Yeah... Pathetic, I know. A sophomore on his first date..." Rago chuckled. "Not at all." He looked at Dynamis. "I know this is a touchy subject but..." The greyette knew what was coming, Rago was going to ask about his family.

Seeing the panic in those ocean blue eye he sighed, he didn't want to ruin this. "Never mind." He made eye contact. "Well it's going on 12:30AM. I should take you home before it gets to late." Dynamis sighed and looked aside, it had been three hours already?! He didn't what it to end! But alas the next thing he knew they were in Rago's car, driving home.

This had probably been the best day of Dynamis' life... Just being with Rago, who had been nice to him and never yelled at him the entire night. He felt as if this was it and, it most likely was.

_'Dates are a one time thing, they never last.'_

Those word's were his father's. His father never liked him anyway, so why listen to them. "We're here." Dynamis blinked as Rago's strong voice entered his ears. "I'll walk you to the door." And so he did, Rago had followed him to his door.

"Thank you for tonight... It.. I had a lot of fun..." Rago smiled a leaned closer. "My pleasure." Before Dynamis could react lips met his in a shy yet firm kiss. Blue eyes were wide and a gaze of shock set them. Once Rago pulled away he pecked the teen's lips again.

"Good night," He turned and began to walk back to his car. "See you Monday!"

Dynamis stood in completely still as he watched the blackette drive away. Grabbing his keys from his pocket the grey haired teen quickly unlocked the door. Rushing inside he closed the door while holding a hand over his lips.

Rago had KISSED him!

Not only once but TWICE!

His face was bright red.

_'That was my first kiss!'_


	7. Down Hill In Less Than A Day Pt 1

Monday Morning

Dynamis' Room

**Step 6: Keep repeating steps 1-5 and that piece of man meat will be yours!**

Dynamis' eyes widened.

_'That's all!? No advice?! No help what so ever!?'_

He groaned before sighing. He really didn't need the magazine anymore, Rago kissed him and that's all he needed. But, he still had this feeling as if... As if something bad was going to happen. Grabbing his bag and an umbrella he set out for the bus.

Hopefully this feeling was just his imagination.

* * *

Monday Morning

Dynamis' Locker

Putting in his combination the greyette pushed away his worried feeling and stuffed his bag in his locker.

"Dynamis."

Blue eyes blinked as they shifted to Rago's form, the smile on his face melted away all his fears. "Hi Rago!" He chirped getting out his books for class. "What's up?" He blushed as Rago got closer.

"About yesterday..." Dynamis' smile faded. Was Rago regretting the kiss? Was he mad? "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to force my feelings on you..." A gasp escaped the younger male as those words were heard.

_'Rago has feelings... For me?!'_

Blushing red the greyette smiled. "You like me?" The red eyed male nodded. "Why do you thing I asked you out for?" Dynamis opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Will you be my... Boyfriend?" Dynamis gave a shocked look and nodded. "Yes!"

Blinking in surprise the blackette smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get to class then." Closing his locker Dynamis followed Rago to the math room, maybe he was just worrying about nothing.

Outside thunder roared and lighting crashed, still the storm worsened.

* * *

Monday Afternoon

History

Sitting quietly at the front of the room Dynamis glanced at the clock, twenty minutes before class ended. Returning his attention to the lesson he, along with haft the class, jumped as the door was brutally slammed open.

"Is Dynamis Jupiter in here?!" It was the school's principal and Gingka's father, Mr. Hagane. He was panting for breath and looked as if he had just ran a marathon. "Yes...? Is there something wrong, sir?" The history teacher asked looking at him.

"Dynamis come with me!" The grey haired teen got up and walked over to him, confused as to why. "Is there a problem?"

"It's about your father! He got in a car accident and is currently in the emergency room!" Dynamis' eyes widened and a mixed expression of pure horror and paralyzing shock took over his tanned face. "W-What!?" The teen's voice cracked. "Take me to him!"

With that the man took his wrist and literally dragged Dynamis down the to the office and signed him out. In the office was Gingka who apparently was coming with them. Rushing out to Ryo's car he started the engine as the two boy's got in the back.

Thunder boomed as they drove away, he knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Monday Afternoon

Hospital

Bursting though the hospital's glass double door's a very mortified teenage glanced around frantically. He ran up to the front desk. "I'm looking for a Ryan Jupiter! What room is he in?!" The woman behide the desk blinked as she took in the outburst before looking something up on her computer. "Name, age and reason for seeing the patient?"

"My name is Dynamis Jupiter, fifteen and I'm here to see my father!" She typed on her computer. "Room 435, fourth floor." The youth bolted to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly, it was only then did the Hagane's catch up with him.

After what felt like forever the shiny metal doors opened and they piled inside, he roughly hit the button with the number four on it.

The doors closed and it all went silent.

* * *

Monday Afternoon

Hospital Room 435

"Father?!" Dynamis cried opening the door to a mind numbing site, Ryo covered his son's eyes. The man Dynamis called father layed on a medical bed, his body partly covered by a blanket.

The man's tanned face was tattooed in stitches and bruises. He was missing an arm and his chest had a huge slash that was stitched as well. Tears welled in blue eyes as he heard the heart monitor beep slowly, almost hardly beeping at all.

"Father?"

The Hagane's stayed back as Dynamis slowly crept over and took his father's hand then, it stopped. The room went silent as a firm beep was heard. The tears fell as his father's went cold and fell out of his. "NO!"

Within second's nurses and doctors flooded the room, a nurse showed them out. sobs echoed off the walls as Dynamis balled his eyes out. Eyes followed the group as they walked back to Ryo's car and got in.

The rest of the drive was quiet except for Dynamis' sobs. Luckily he fell asleep on the way home.


	8. Down Hill In Less Than A Day Pt 2

Monday Afternoon  


School Office

Dynamis sat in one of the many seats as he waited for Mr. Hagane to finish talking on the phone with who knows who. "Hey Dynamis," He looked up at Gingka who was waving around a twenty dollar bill. "Let's go to the cafe and get something to eat!" Dynamis silently looked away, he hadn't spoken since they got back. Getting up he followed the grinning teen to the cafeteria, his head hung low.

Once inside the mess hall the noise died and all eyes were on him. Averting his own eyes he walked pasted all the whispers and pointing to find himself at Rago's table.

"R-Rago..."

He watched as Rago turned to him in shock as tears spilled from his blue eyes again. The next thing he knew he was in the blackette's embrace, tears uncontrollably cascading down his cheeks.

"H-He... He didn't m-make it..."

Everyone in the tenth grade watched the two in disgust.

"He... H-He died as soon as I touched h-him..."

Hearing this Rago tightened his grip on Dynamis, a pained expression setting his features. He held Dynamis close, one arm around his shoulder the other hand in his silky hair.

"Shh..." He cooed pushing back all his pride. "I've got you."

With the greyette still in his grasp Rago sat down and put the other in the chair next to him. He looked into those once bright ocean blue eyes to find them covered in an intense fog. "Dynamis?" He asked raising his chin. "We should get you home, you don't look good."

"H-Home...?" Dynamis asked painfully, his eyes showing all emotions. Pain, depression, shock and loneliness flooded them making Rago sigh. He picked the boy up bridal style and causally walked to the nurses office, all the way shooting glares of death to the students who disapproved.

"Rago! Wait!" He stopped and turned to look down at Gingka and Madoka. "What do you want?" His voice was laced in anger, Madoka was the first to speak.

"Where are you taking Dynamis?! What did you do to him and what is he too you?!"

Rago rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking him to the nurses office, as you can see he is in no condition to be here. He's to traumatized to be out in public." Madoka glared slightly. "And the last part?" Rago snorted. "I'm his boyfriend."

Both teens looked shocked. "S-Sense when?"

"Sense this morning." Smiles spread acrossed their faces. "That's great!" Gingka cheered, the blackette raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes once more. "Yes, it is very great now I'm taking Dynamis to the nurse's."

That's all that was said as he stalked down the hall to the offices.

* * *

Monday Night 

Hagane House

Dynamis sat on the couch with a bowl of ramen in his lap. Mr. Hagane had been kind enough to let Dynamis stay at his house until this all blew over. He even wanted to be Dynamis' new guardian!

Sticking the fork in the noodles he spun it around until it was full and stuffed it in his mouth. Shivers of warmth entered his system as the pasta made it's to his stomach. Releasing a sigh of content he finished the bowl and went to put it in the kitchen sink.

"Thank you." Ryo looked up from his newspaper and sighed. "Dynamis, you don't have to say thank you every time we do something for you. We're family now." He watched as Dynamis tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

"What are you talking about?" The father gave a smile. "I've been talking with some people about what happened and I'm going to adopt you." The teen's eyes lite up.

"R-Really?!" Ryo nodded. "But, until you're fully adopted you will live here and the guest room will become your room. We're going to get your things after school tomorrow, OK?"

The greyette smiled and gave a nod. "Thank you!"

* * *

Tuesday Morning 

Hagane's Quest Room

"Dynamis!" Gingka cried shaking the sleeping teen. "Come On! We have school!" Blue eyes opened to meet another pair of the same color eyes. "Morning..." Dynamis looked at the orangette, he was wearing blue pajamas that were spotted in white Pegasuses.

"Nice ponies..."

Gingka blinked before looking down at himself and blushed. "Anyway... We need to get ready for school!" He watched as the over hyper teen disappeared from the room leaving him by himself.

He got up and stretched before glancing at the clock, 5:30AM. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Dynamis looked down at the black sweat pants and red shirt he had borrowed to sleep in. He had an hour before they had to leave, and him without his eyeliner.

Walking into the kitchen the two Hagane's stared at him. "Do... Do you have anything that I could wear?" The principal smiled and handed him a neatly folded stack of cloths. "Here, I washed them last night."

"Thank you..."

They watched as Dynamis cowered at the thought of what opened the day before. "Dynamis, are you sure you what to go?" Gingka asked worriedly as he waited for the other male's answer.

"I'm going," He began walking to the bathroom. "Don't worry... I'm fine." They stared as he left the room, Ryo turned to his son. "Keep an eye on him, OK?" Gingka shook his head.

"I think he'll be fine," He smiled at his father. "After all, he has Rago!"


	9. Nightmares

Tuesday Morning

School Cafe

All eyes once again followed Dynamis as he walked though the doors along with Gingka and the principal. As soon as Mr. Hagane was gone talk erupted, both whispers and above that.

"Isn't that the guy who's dad died yesterday?"

"What is HE still doing here?"

"Shouldn't he be at an orphanage by now?"

Gingka looked over at Dynamis who was covering his ears and holding back a sob. "We need to get you to Rago..." Pulling the boy though the crowd, people that they didn't even know had the nerve to come up and ask him if HE killed his father. It took all of Gingka's willpower not the scream at the students.

Now pushing past people he finally found Rago in a corner with the rest of his pack. "Rago!" Everyone that was with him looked stunned as the orangette came over with Dynamis.

"What are you doing?" Before an answer could be given Rago found his boyfriend roughly thrown into his chest. "What the hell are you doing!?" He blinked as the crowd disappeared.

"Finally!" Gingka cried leaning against the wall. "I thought they'd never leave!" He looked up at Rago who had an eyebrow raised. "And what was that about?"

"Oh... Um... Sorry about that Rago. It's just that some of the students were asking Dynamis some _disturbing_ questions and I knew that they wouldn't come over here..." Rago's eyes turned to slits and he watched as his 'followers' scattered.

The blackette held Dynamis tightly. "How fucking dare they!"

"R-Rago... Mhg..." Coming out of his rage Rago looked down at the greyette with gentle eyes. "Dynamis?"

"... Zzz..."

Awkward silence blanketed the area as the two males stared at the teen. "Is he... Asleep?" Gingka gave a nod, Rago glared at him. "I thought he was staying at your place?! When did he go to bed?"

"Nine, as always. He even went to bed before me..." Rago rolled his red eyes. "And you didn't think to check up on him!? He wake probably faking it!"

"But he was asleep when I woke him up this morning!"

"He probably past out from exhaustion! For crying out loud he has bags under his eyes! For the love of... I don't have time for this! Move!" Hoisting Dynamis up bridal style he carried the sleeping teen to the nurses office.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded the space as Dynamis searched, but... For what? What exactly is he searching for? _

_"H-Hello?" He asked subconsciously as he walked in a random direction._

_"What are YOU doing here?" He turned to see the man that helped birth him. "Father!" He chirped happily. "Thank god! I thought-!"_

_"Stay away from me!"_

_Dynamis stopped dead in his tracks as he stared in mute disbelief. "B-But father..." The man glared cold daggers. _

_"I am not your father! You're your fucking mother's brat! I never wanted you! You were all that whore's idea! Then she gets the shittiest thought and leaves, leaving this... **Th****is worthless, useless pile of shit here so I can take care of it! I wish you were never born!"**_

_Tears flooded the fifteen year old's eyes as the man gave an insane grin.**"But now that I'm dead I no longer have to watch over you. I'm free while your still stuck it this hellhole called life..."**_

_He stalked over to his son, that sick grin still on his face. His hands slowly wrapped around Dynamis' neck. **"I would hate to be you right now... You have no place to go... No family... No home... No anything... You make me sick, FAGGOT!" **Salty rivers slid down the greyette's cheeks as the grip on his neck tightened, his eyes watch to the floor.  
_

**_"I should have killed you when I had the__ chance." _**_T__hen it faded, he was alone again._

_The darkness seemed to get darker as he traveled._

_"Father, are you sure you want to do this?" He stopped and looked around, that was Gingka's voice! _

_"We have to, he has no where else to go." That was Ryo! But, who and what were they talking about?_

_"Well... We both know that Dynamis has no place to go but, can we really afford to take care of him?" Someone sighed, most likely Ryo.  
_

_"Not exactly, but we will have to cut back some." Dynamis' expression was a mix of confusion and worry, was this really true? _

_**"Sometimes that kids just a plain burden."**_

_"Gingka, don't say that! He's your friend!"_

_The greyette's eyes widened, Gingka thinks he's a burden?_

**_"Oh, don't act all nice and friendly!__" _**_T__he orange haired teen screamed. **"I know very well that you feel the same way!" **_

_There was another wave of hurt that hit Dynamis' chest._

_ **"yes, you're right."** _

_That pain worsened as the voices faded. They were sacrificing so mush for him, but... He pushed the sentence aside and pressed forth, when did this retched darkness end!?_

_Walking again Dynamis reflected back on what had happened so far. He had met his dead father who had spit more acid at him than ever and had heard what his new caretaker's had to say, what next? As he rambled to himself he failed to notice the background's color change.  
_

_The background had turned to a rich purple with specks of darkness within it._

_"There you are..." Dynamis' ears perked up and he looked at the owner of that voice. About five feet away stood Rago, he was dressed in his normal purple getup._

_ "Rago!" He cried running to the male. "I'm so happy I found you!" Dynamis then found himself in his boyfriend's embrace and snuggled closer, he was so warm. _

_"I have no idea where I am a-and, I saw my father! He started telling me that h-he never wanted me a-and..." He chocked and held back tears. "But, you're here now..." He nuzzled into the blackette's chest. "So everything's fine now." Rago chuckled. _

_**"iS thAT sO?" **_

_Dynamis blinked, something was wrong with Rago's voice. Looking up the greyette felt his heart break and fear creeping to the deepest pits of his stomach.  
_

_An insane grin covered his pale face. His eyes, which were previously red, were a pure, endless black and seemed to seep down his face. _

**_"wHAt's WRoNg?" _**_H__e asked__, his voice was cracking. **"yOu sAId EVerYtHinG's fiNE iF i'M HErE, RIgHt?"** Blue met sickening black as the smaller backed away, Rago grabbed his wrist harshly. **"WhY aRe YoU RunNinG AwaY? WeREn'T YOu ThE ONe WhO SaiD YoU WerE HaPPy tWO sEE Me..." **  
_

_The greyette shivered and tried to shake off the 'demon's' grasp. **"I ThOugHT yOU LoVEd Me?" **His mind swam as he tried to twisted away. "Let me go! You're not Rago!" A slaughter worthy smirk crossed the blackette's face as he pushed Dynamis down so he was pinned to the ground._

**_"WHo SaYs I'M nOT?" _**

_Tears spilled down tan cheeks as nails dug into his skin. "Stop!" He screamed but was silenced by a large hand. **"YOU'rE aNNoyInG, nO wONdeR No oNe LOvEs YUo." **_

_Dynamis' eyes glanced around for a way to escape. With no avail he closed his eyes and felt the hold vanish. Reopening his orbs Dynamis found himself alone again.  
_

_"H-Hello?" He asked getting off the ground._

_"Rago?"_

_Nothing._

_"RAGO!?"_

* * *

Tuesday Morning

Nurse's Office

"RAGO!?" Shooting straight forward Dynamis covered his eyes with his hands trying desperately to calm his breathing. "Dynamis?" He looked over to the nurse, she looked worried. "Are you alright? You were screaming." Letting out a shaky sigh he nodded but kept his gaze to his lap.

"I... I want Rago..." Her eyes softened, he looked so miserable. "Alright, stay here, I'll be right back. If you need anything I'll be in the main office." The greyette watched as the women left leaving him alone. Dynamis glanced at the clock, 9:26AM.

It was still morning?

Trying to get up he was stopped by a pounding pain in his cranium.

"Attention, would Rago Nemesis please report to the high school main office. Thank you."

As soon as the speaker when out the room became silent. Closing his blue orbs Dynamis relaxed himself, his whole body was shivering in pain. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Dynamis? Are you in here?" Opening his eyes he met Rago's gaze. By the time ocean blue met blood red Rago was sitting beside him, the younger in his hold. ".. Rago...?"

"Shh... It's alright now, I'm here..." He nuzzled his nose into Dynamis' grey hair. "... Rago..." Was all he could say, nothing else mattered now that his boyfriend was here. "Dynamis? What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"... Y-Yes..." Worry glazed Rago's eyes and he looked into the greyette's. "Could you... tell me about it?" Before either of them could speak the door was brutally slammed open. "Dynamis!?" Principal Hagane yelled taking in the scene before him.

The said male was clinging onto Rago as if he was the last pure thing on earth, and we all know he's not. Rago on the other hand also held the other close, and the look on his face told anyone that if they touched Dynamis they would have hell.

He quickly rushed over to the bed, not to close because of Rago. "Are you alright? I just got word of what happened and..." He stopped as he saw Dynamis' face. Tanned cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were red, his hair was messier than normal and his expression was such a mess that it was unreadable. "Dynamis?"

"I... I want to go... H-Home..." Rago snuggled closer as Dynamis whimpered. "All right, I'll drop Dynamis off at my house, Rago go back to class-."

"Are you crazy?!" Rago's eyes narrowed into a glare. "YOU want to leave Dynamis ALONE?! By HIMSELF!? In this state?!" Ryo gave a nod. "I don't have any other choice... As much as I don't want to I have no other option..." He stopped as Rago dangled his car keys in the air.

"I'll give you two options. Either you give me your house key and I take Dynamis to your house and I stay with him or I can take him to MY house and I can watch over him from there. Chose because no matter what you pick I am staying with Dynamis. Period."

The father let out a frustrated yet defeated sigh and rubbed his temple. "You'll go to my house then, no way am I letting Dynamis go to your house. Here is his house key but, when I get back everything better be where I left it this morning."

Mr. Hagane held out Dynamis' key to his house and watched Rago take it with a content smile. "Don't worry Dynamis," He said kissing the male's crown. "I'll protect you."

* * *

Tuesday Morning

Rago's Car

Stating his car Rago glanced over at the haft asleep teen in his passenger seat. Blue eyes were barely able to stay open as head drooped.

"Sleep," The blackette said creasing Dynamis' cheek. "You'll need it."

Giving a weary nod he fell asleep, curling into the soft, Rago scented seat.

* * *

Tuesday Morning

Hagane Residents

Rago looked at the house, then the address, then the house again. This was the right house but... Shrugging the blackette opened his side door and walked to the house's front door. Taking out the key he put it into the keyhole and turned, happy to here it clink and the knob turn.

Giving a sigh of relief he returned to his car and opened Dynamis' door. A small smile crossed his lips as he stared at the still sleeping male. Hoisting the teen up in his arms he walked to the door and kicked it open with his foot.

_ 'Down the hall to the right.'_

Following the instruction Rago found himself in front of a brown door, holding his boyfriend in one arm he opened the door. The room was a dull blue with a tan floor and white furniture. Going to the bed he pulled back the blankets before laying the greyette down to meet groggy blue eyes.

"... R-Rago..." He whined. "St... y.?"

Raising an eyebrow Rago took a look around the room to find a chair, he started for it went he was stopped.

"Here..." Rago turned to teary eyes. "... With... Me.." The seventeen year old stayed quiet as he as tugged onto the small bed.

"... In... Bed..?" By the time the words came out Dynamis was blushing, Rago grinned. "Move over." Scooting over the blackette kicked off his shoes and climbed in. He watched in slight content as his boyfriend cuddled up to his chest and purred.

A warmth spread throughout his chest as he wrapped Dynamis in the protective cage he called his arms. Once the feeling of safety set in the grey haired teen instantly fell back asleep. Chuckling Rago covered both their bodies with the thick, blue blanket.

Slowly, with out him even knowing it, Rago's eyelids closed and he as well was taken by the clutches of sleep.

* * *

Tuesday Evening

Hagane Residents

Hurried steps rushed to a locked door, a locked door was opened by a pair of jingling keys and the pair of jingling keys were thrown onto a kitchen counter top. Ryo looked around quickly, they weren't in the living room?

"Father?" Gingka asked gently, some what worried at the man's sudden out burst. "What's wrong?" He turned to his son, a slightly scared look in his hazel eyes. "They're not in the living room!" A pair of matching hazel eyes blinked in confusion.

"And?" A slight glare met the confused one. "And?! Gingka, those two have been here, alone, for almost five hours! Not only that but their in a relationship! Do you know what that means?!" A blank, questioning expression was his answer.

"My son, you are way too innocent for your own good."

"Honestly I don't see what's wrong. So what if their a couple, Dynamis is happier this way." Letting out a sigh Ryo ran a hand though his spiked hair. "Happy or not I still don't trust him. He's a bad influence."

"D-Daddy..."

The house went silent as the voice swept though the home.

"... Stop! Daddy! I-It h-hurts!"

"Dynamis!"

Without any other words the two Hagane's bolted to the guest room, where the scream had come from. "Dynamis?!" Ryo roared as he slammed the door open, the site shocked the both of them. Dynamis layed in Rago's arms and was shaking and sobbing.

"What are you doing?! Get away from him!"

"I didn't do anything! He was having a nightmare!"

Rago gently sat Dynamis on the bed before sizing up to the father. "And why do you think I did something to him?" Rago was at least four inches taller than him. "Actually, I should be asking why do you care? He's not your child."

Two fiery glares met, Rago crossed his arms. "Why you!" Ryo pulled his arm back with his hand balled into a fist, he was going to hit Rago.

"STOP!"

Both males obeyed and looked at Gingka, the who had yelled. "Why are you doing this!?" The orangette screamed while trying to comfort a still crying Dynamis. "Can't you two see that Dynamis needs both of you!? Or are both of you two just that bullheaded!?"

Both stared in shock at the innocent teenager well, Mr. Hagane more than Rago.

"G-Gingka?!"

"Oh, NO!" He hissed pointing a finger at his father. "Don't you 'Gingka!?' me! You of all people should know what it's like to lose someone dear! And you!" He growled pointing his finger at the pissed off blackette. "You are Dynamis' boyfriend! I know you're trying to help but insulting each other while he's crying doesn't help!"

Sighing Ryo sat down on the chair beside the door and ran a hand though the chaotic mop he called his hair. "Fine, fine.." He glared at Rago. "And you?" Red eyes rolled themselves as their own walked over and sat beside Gingka before taking Dynamis into his embrace. They watched as the greyette began to calm down and stop crying.

"It's OK now, I have you." Blue eyes opened to meet bloody ones. "R-Rago?" The blackette gave a nod. "Have you calmed down now?" A tanned face nuzzled into his purple shirt. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Rago," He looked up at Ryo who was standing by the door. "Were going to go get Dynamis' things from his old house. Would you mind helping?"

* * *

Tuesday Evening

Dynamis' Room

Opening another empty box Dynamis silently packed up some of his clothes. "Hey Dynamis," His boyfriend asked, a stack of books in his arms. "Where should I put these?"

"The box next to the door." Obeying he sat the books in the said box, but not with out glancing over at the greyette. He had hardly spoken since his nightmares...

"Anything else I can help you with?" With out looking back Dynamis nodded. "Take my bed spread and pillow to Gingka. Tell him that the pillow stays and the spread goes to the charity." Sighing he waked over to the bed and lifted the plush rectangle to find a very _PINK_ magazine with pages bookmarked.

Taking a glance to see if the coast was clear he opened the magazine to the marked pages, his eyes went wide.

"Dynamis?"

"Yes?"

"What is _this_?"


	10. Confessions

Tuesday Evening 

Dynamis' Room

Looking back Dynamis felt fear enter his entire system as Rago raised an eyebrow, had he said something wrong?

"Six easy ways to get the man of your dreams? Step one..." Reading the steps to himself he smirked. "So, what's this about?"

He watched as Dynamis blushed hard and shifted away from eye contact. "Would it be that you actually... Like me to some extent?" Dynamis gave a small nod and squirmed under his gaze. "So, you bought a girl's magazine to... Get me?"

"No, Madoka got it for me... She said that it would help me... Get your attention.." Rago once again raised his eyebrow. "How long?" The greyette gave a confused expression. "What do you mean 'how long'?" He met Rago's red eyes and blushed.

"E-Ever... Ever since s-sixth grade when you s-saved me-."

"From the rapist in that alleyway?"

Dynamis gave a small nod. "After you carried me home I couldn't get you off my mind..."

"Dynamis? What are you-?"

"I... I'm in LOVE with you!"

Cold, dead silence filled the room as Rago's eyes went wide.

"Y-You...?" He was a lose for words. "Love?"

Dynamis gave a small, shaking nod, he was trembling.

"I love you..." He let out a sob and began to cry into his hands. "Dynamis?! What?! Why are crying?!" He reached out toward the greyette's face, the younger saw this and turned away.

"B-Because... Because you'll NEVER love me back!"

The blackette flinched away, taken back by the statement. But, oh NO! Dynamis was far from over. "You probably just asked me out because you pity me! You never really liked me! If you did then you wouldn't have pick on m-!"

Lips met lips and tears fell. Blue eyes went wide but slowly closed and hands went to clutch the attacker's shirt. Rago pulled away and wiped away a stray tear. "Does that change your mind?" He looked into Dynamis' confused and utterly shocked orbs.

"If I didn't care about you would I have kissed you, hm?" He pulled the still boy into his embrace and kissed his forehead. "If I didn't care about you do you think that I would stayed with you while you slept? Would I have held you in front of the whole school after your father died if I didn't care?"

A simple smile crossed his pale lips as he felt his beloved greyette relax. "Is it true?" Red burned into blue as he softly creased the teen's cheek. "Would I lie to you?" Dynamis once again averted his gaze. This worried Rago, did he still not trust him?

"Don't..." Surprised, he looked to see tears. "Please.. Don't leave me too..." Letting out a gentle sigh Rago led them to the bed where he held him tightly. "I won't leave you, you're all I have people wise." That made Dynamis look up to him, confusion clear on his features.

"My mom left when I was six and the drunk ass, man whore known as my father disowned me a few years back." He watched as the greyette's mouth open but no words came out. "R-Really? But... What about your friends?" Rago gave a small smirk and tucked the long bangs that covered his eyes behide his ear.

"Who needs them when I all this..." He brushed his thumb against the other's cheek. "This breathtaking beauty... Your beautiful, my lovely Dynamis." Leaning down he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, ever so enjoying the feeling. Dynamis parted the kiss and cuddled into Rago's chest.

"Step one: Be unique, stand out from the crowd. Create your own style?" Ocean blue blinked in surprise, that was from... Looking up he blushed, Rago had the 'Girls Power!' magazine. He was currently reading off the steps. "So, for this step you wore that priest getup, right?"

"Yeah, that also was the day you yelled at me..." His smile faded at the remembrance of that day. "And the day my f-father first left me..." Holding back a sob he snuggled into Rago's hold.

"You know why I yelled at you?" Dynamis shook him head. "I yelled at you because you just looked so damn good in it. I couldn't take it, all those people looking at you."

"And you knew I would go and change?" Rago nodded. "Tho, I'd love to see you in it again~." Leaning over again he pecked Dynamis' lips. "Well someday maybe you will."

Continuing on Rago red the next step.

"Step two: Take interest in what he likes and try to study those subjects. Don't push tho, you might scare him?" Looking down he saw his greyette getting all cozy in his lap, he smirked. "Let me guess, this was the day you came over to talk to me for the first time?" Dynamis gave a gentle nod. "You also yelled at me that day... Called me a worm and said I was acting... Left me there crying by myself..."

"I really didn't thing you were acting but, I guess my pride got in the way. I've had people come up to me in the past and try to make me soften up for a bet or a dare. Stupid shit like that and I just kind of... You know, lashed out?" A tanned head gave another nod as he let out a sigh.

"We should finish packing..?" Surprise showed quite well On his face as two strong arms encircled his waist and kept his in his previous spot, Rago's lap. "No, no. Were going to finish all of these~." A thick blush colored Dynamis' tanned cheeks making a maroon color. "Could we not? I mean... We have to get everything packed before the day ends-!"

A pale hand took a hold of his cheeks making their lips meet, he immanently shut up. "No can do sweets~." Dynamis blushed worsened to a bright scarlet at his new nickname.

"Sweets?" He asked earning a devious smirk. "After your taste."

Blinking at the comment he averted his eyes. "Next?" chuckling Rago read off the next step. "Step three: Wear a bit of make up to sex up your look? Not to much so you don't look desperate? You wore make up to school? I don't remember that."

"I wore make up last Thursday, you weren't there because of family business."

"And who said that?"

"Herschel did... He told the whole class, why? Is that not what happened?" He heard the blackette huff and rested his chin on his head. "Well, I guess that's part of it anyway... I was in court for-."

"You were in court?! What happened?!" Sighing he pecked the males lips. "It wasn't anything that bad. Just stuff about money, loans, my father's will and who gets what seeing that I'm an only child."

"Sounds rough, is it normal?" Rago let out another sigh and held the greyette closer. "It's annual, every year I have to go and hear that asshole speak or more like bitch about every possible thing he can get away with."

Giving a slightly slow nod Dynamis stood and walked over to his closet. "Can we talk and work? I really don't want to stay here any longer than I have too." He looked back to Rago who was pouting, it looked kind of cute.

"But..." The blackette said trying to sound cute and innocent, he failed miserably. "I want you to sit on my lap..."

Dynamis rolled his eyes before a smirk took over his lips. "Well, if you work then maybe later..." He trailed off see the male's eyes light up. "Really!?" The greyette nodded and watched as Rago literally jumped up and began working.

"Step four: Wear something that will flatter him? Don't show a lot, just enough to get him interested? That's the day you came to school in those sexy black cloths, in my opinion you should wear them more often."

Chuckling Dynamis folded a pair of jeans and placed them in the box. "You really think so? They were pretty tight but, that was also the day you asked me on that date."

An awkward silence filled the room as Rago picked up and placed another stack of books to the charity stack. "Truth be told I've never really roller skated before that, it was really fun!"

"You've never roller skated before that? But you were so good." Dynamis gave another small nod before grabbing another empty box and filling it with more cloths, this time for the charity. "Hey Rago, take these out to Gingka and tell him their for the charity, OK?"

Rago smiled before taking the boxes. "alright, sweets. Whatever you say."


	11. Information

Wednesday Morning

Dynamis' Room

Dynamis squirmed against his pillow as his alarm went off. He didn't want to move, he liked his dreams. But sadly, the alarm won and he got out of bed.

_'Hopefully today will be better...'_

Grabbing some cloths from his new closet he headed down the hall to the closest bathroom.

* * *

About Twenty Minutes Later

Walking out of the bathroom, dressed and refreshed, stood the blue eyed greyette. Eyes outlined and body clothed Dynamis skipped downstairs to see Rago planted on the Hagane's couch, haft asleep.

He was happy that Ryo and Rago had stopped fighting and agreed to both look after Dynamis with good intentions.

Smiling he walked over and pressed his lips to the dozing teen's.

"Morning!"

"Morning, sweets~."

Blushing Dynamis went over and picked up his school bag before turning back to his boyfriend. "Ready?" He asked opening the front door. "Yeah," Rago said with a tired yawn. "Let's go." Following his happy boyfriend Rago watched his skip to his car.

He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Wednesday Morning

School Cafe

Walking inside with a cheerful smile Dynamis strolled beside who looked pretty well... Normal.

"Dynamis!" The said boys ears perked up in surprise as he turned to see Madoka running straight for him. "Oh my god! I heard what happened! Are you alright!?"

Giving a small chuckle Dynamis smiled and turned to Rago. "How about you go and talk to Pluto and the others? We'll meet up in class." The blackette gave a nod before giving Dynamis' cheek a quick peck and stalked off.

"So," Madoka eyed him. "Have you... You know, told him?"

Averting his eyes Dynamis gave a nod. "We kind of had our confessions yesterday while we were packing up my things..."

"Have you sleep with him yet?" She eyed him as his blush worsened. "Yes, I mean no! well... Kind of...?" The brunette face palmed and shook her head. "Well? Which one is it then? 'Kind of' isn't really an answer."

Taking a deep breath he sighed. "Yes, but it's not what you think. We slept in the same bed together, NOT breaking it." Madoka giggled at this. "I know! Beside, even if you guys did you probably would be able to walk!"

The reddest, most deepest blush ever over took Dynamis' tanned features. "Madoka!" He screamed making the students close to then turned their heads. "You pervert! Where do you even come up with this stuff!?"

"Yaoi fanfiction!"

She said with a wink making Dynamis really want to punch her. Chatting a bit more the bell had finally rang and he caught back up with Rago before heading off to class.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon

School Cafe

Scanning the room Dynamis searched for Rago's table or as scared students would say the Nemesis table. After about ten seconds of looking he found Rago, surprise written all over his face.

"Hey Rago!" He said lightly but cheerfully. "I like the new look. But I have to know, what poor soul did this to you?" Red eyes narrowed at a certain somebody with creamy shoulder length hair and caramel orbs, most likely know as Cycnus Cygnus.

"I felt asleep during the video in chemistry, he unfortunately sits behide me." Cycnus gave a small quiet giggle as he remembered what happened their last period.

"Well I think it looks just fine." Herschel said putting an arm around his creamette.

"We can see your face better." Pluto commented smugly as he looked up from his book. Cycnus huffed lightly at the look on Rago's face. "Well, if you don't like it Mr. Attitude, you can take it out yourself!"

"I would if it wasn't so damn tight!" Rago hissed before Dynamis put his hand on the older's in a calming manner. "Come on Rago," The greyette chirped. "A braid doesn't look that bad on you! Lots of people, male and female, wear their hair in a braid."

Oh yes, the great and feared Rago Nemesis had his hair in a french braid. What a sight that would be!

"I still think I look like a girl."

"Well then, you make a very manly girl!" Rago glared at Pluto, then shifted it to Cycnus. "If you really wanted to braid someone's hair why not braid Hershel's? Or maybe your own?" Cycnus once again huffed and snuggled closer to Herschel.

"For your information Herschel doesn't have hair." He petted the colored male's bald head as you would an animal. "Besides, my hair's to short and yours is like what? To your knees? Let's just say it's punishment for falling asleep in class!"

Growling Rago's eyes turned to slits, Cycnus clung to Hershel for safety. "By the way, where's Keyser?" Pluto sighed before closing his book and sitting it neatly in front of him. "That idiot was being stupid as usual and knocked over one of the book shelves in the library. So right now he's cleaning, sorting and fixing all the books in the library." Hershel and Cycnus just laughed all the whole idea of it.

Dynamis couldn't quite understand why everyone was so scared of these people. Well now that he really thought about it Rago, Pluto and Herschel were pretty terrifying when angry so, what about Keyser and Cycnus? Well, he knew for a fact that Keyser was a total prankster so, what about Cycnus then? Did he have an evil streak or was it just because he was dating Herschel? Well, that was his case anyway.

"Rago?" He asked the teen who was constantly tugging at his braided hair. "Yeah, sweets? Something wrong?" He stopped fighting with his hair and turned to his boyfriend. "I was just wondering why Cycnus hangs out with you guys. I'm not trying to be mean I just want to know." Rago blinked at the question, not quite understanding what he was being asked.

"What I mean is that you, Pluto and Herschel can be really terrifying at times and Keyser is a total prankster. All of you guys do something that scares the heck out of people so what about Cycnus? Does he have a secret or is it because he's with Herschel?"

Rago ran a hand acrossed his braided mop. "Cycnus is with us because he was bullied before he was with Herschel. Now they stay with each other always." Dynamis swallowed the lump in his throat, some what afraid to ask.

"W-Why was he bullied?"

Rago turned aside over to the creamette, his gaze clearly glazed with memories. "It's not for me to say. I would tell you if I could but it's not my call. You'll have to ask Herschel for the answer to that." Dynamis looked over to the smiling boy then to Herschel. Sharp, yellow cat like eyes glared daggers at him.

"Rago, why is he glaring at me like he's going to murder me?" Rago ran a hair though Dynamis' silky hair. "Don't worry, sweets. He's just being over protective as usual. He doesn't like went people talk about Cycnus, exceptionally like we are now. He heard everything we just said, he can hear things from a mile away."

Dynamis' eyes went wide in amazement. "Really? How do you know that?"

"Once, before they were dating, Cycnus was being bullied at a park about a mile away from his house. He heard Cycnus' crys and went to save him. They started dating after that." Dynamis stole another glance toward the to, smiles plaster on both their faces. "How long ago was that?" Rago put hand up to his chin in a thinking manner.

"Let's see, so that happened in fourth grade and were now in tenth grade so... Six years ago." Dynamis' eyes went the size of saucers. "Six years!? They must really love each other." Rago smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, they really do. If I recall correctly they lost their virginity to each other back in the eighth grade."

Dynamis blushed at that, Rago noticed this and patted his shoulder. "Sorry about that, a little to much to take in?" Dynamis gave a nod, but not without feeling someone poking his arm.

"Um... Dynamis?" Blinking in surprise he turned to see the creamette, an almost invisible blushed colored his cheeks. "Could I... Braid your hair?" Blinking again he gave a small reassuring smile. "Sure just, not to tight." Cycnus smiled back. "Right!"

He shifted himself so his back was facing the male. He could feel his hair being paired and braided. Looking over at the colored male again to see a warm and loving smile on his face, it was all for the working cream.

He glanced over to Rago, his eyes were haft lidded and his head was resting in his hands. "Rago?"

"Hm? Something the matter, sweets?"

"Can... Can I ask you something... Personal?" Blue met red and instantly the blackette knew that it was important. "Sure. I guess." Just as he was about to ask Cycnus had finished his work. "There you go! What do you think?" Dynamis smiled and gently ran a hand down the thick braid. "It's beautiful, thank you." Cycnus gave a bright smile in return and retreated back to his boyfriend.

"So, sweets," He asked getting the greyette's attention. "What were you going to ask me?" Blue eyes blinked before he blushed. "I... I want to know if your still a..." He trailed off in embarrassment. He felt so stupid, asking something like this.

"Yes, I am." Blinking again he looked up it surprise. "R-Really?" Rago gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm just not effected to the idea because I grew up with it as a kid. Let's just say I'm waiting for the right person."

Dynamis felt like an idiot. But really, that shows how mistaken Rago was. He had always thought that Rago was one of those sex junkies who slept with anyone he wanted. Comparing the truth from the rumors and gossip Rago was not at all what they said.

Rago was caring and oh so sweet, not at all the cold, heartless bastard everyone said he was. Well, unless he had to be that is. Smiling at the new found information he glanced up at the clock before gathering his books and waited for the bell to ring.


	12. Hell To Pay

**Author's note! Please read me!**

**My computer has broken down! But, do not worry! I will be updating once a week or so form the help of my family. Thank you!**

**~BloodyNightStalker**

* * *

Wednesday Evening

Hagane Residents

"By Rago! See you tomorrow!" Shutting the door behind him Dynamis sat his bag down. Today he had learned so many things about his new friends and his boyfriend of course. Rago was a virgin, for some reason that alone made him giddy. Looking at the clock he saw that it was pretty close to six and because Gingka and Ryo were gone and wouldn't be back until nine he decided that it was time for some dinner and a shower.

Going to the cabinet he pulled out a small pan and filled it with water before setting it on one of the four burners. Turning on the said burner he went to the storage cabinet and pulled out a pack of chicken flavored ramen and set it on the counter.

_'I really with I could be in a relationship like Herschel and Cycnus do.' He _thought envying the two.

Hearing bubbling he glanced over to the stove to see the water boiling. Ripping open the orange and yellow package he removed the favoring packet and dumped the remaining contents in. Then, taking a wooden spoon, he he stirred and stabbed the pasta so it would break. After about five minutes he strained the juices and flipped the noodles into his bowl. Grabbing a fork he made his way to one of the two blue couches in the living room. sitting down he switched on the TV and ate his noonoos.

* * *

Wednesday Evening

Upstairs Bathroom

Taking off his shirt Dynamis looked at himself in the mirror, his tiny, tanned frame standing out in the white bathroom. He was small and could easily be crushed by just about anything, just like a bug. sighing he undid the braid that Cycnus had done earlier. His long and now some what wavy cascaded down his back before he unbuttoned his pants. Taking everything off he hopped into the shower and turned on the water.

As soon as that hot, steamy H2O hit his body everything relaxed. Running his hand through his wet hair he grabbed a purple bottle known as his shampoo, when wet his usually spiky hair went down a little farther than his shoulders. Shampooing his hands he ran them into his soaked locks and scrubbed until every inch was covered. As he did this his mind wondered to other things...

Blushing greatly he rinsed and repeated but this time with conditioner. He shook his head hard as his mind became fuzzy.

_'No!'_ He screamed to himself as he finished his hair. _'I will not think of those things! I will not be a pervert!'_

Taking his body wash he squirted it into his hand, the blue see thought gel slightly dripping from his hand. Gently he ran his hand up and down his body before rinsing off and stopping the water. He felt better now, all his earlier activities washed off him. Opening the blue shower curtain he grabbed a towel and began drying his person.

After warping the clothe around his lowers Dynamis caught sight of himself in the mirror again. He starred at the reflective surface, he looked nothing like his everyday self. Normal light grey was a murky stone, eyes not rounded by eyeliner and skin glinted by dampness. Sighing he walked out of the bathing room and down the main hall. As he strolled down the main hall to his room something on the wall caught his attention.

Pictures? No, family pictures, mostly of Gingka and his dad. But their expressions are what made Dynamis jealous. They were smiling, happiness showing clear on their faces. He envied them so much. After his mother had abandoned him and his father the man had went on a rampage and burned all their family photos, they'd never taken one since. Tears slid down his face at the memory and he raced to his room before putting on his black Pjs and going to bed.

* * *

Thursday Evening

Twenty Minutes After Last Bell

Rago's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he leaned against the wall.

_'Where is he? He's usually the first one out.'_

Scanning the students that pasted he growled. He had seen almost every kid in the damned school and yet he could not find his sweets. Patience wearing thin he began stalking down the now empty halls for his boyfriend.

_'Maybe he got shoved in a locker or was held back to talk to a teacher?'_

"Where are you going, hm? I never gave you permission to go anywhere, did I?" Rago's ears perked up at this, he knew that disgusting voice anywhere.

_'I wonder what poor soul got stuck in his clutches now?'_

"So, have you fucked yet or are you being the pussy you our?" That, if Rago was right, was the younger sibling. "I ssstill can't believe that Rago of all people would choossse you asss hisss... Boyfriend." Red eyes widened as those words sunk in. plus 'Rago' with 'boyfriend' and get...

_'Dynamis?!'_

Rushing down the halls he searched for the greyette, yet found nothing.

"L-Let go Ryuga!" Rage fuming he turned the corner to see his beloved pinned to a locker by three guys, Reiji, Ryturo and Ryuga.

"Aw, what'sss with the bad attitude? You of all people ssshould know not to hisss at your upper classsmen." Dynamis glared harder. "Leave me alone!" He barked trying to get past only to be slammed against the lockers again. "You sssee ssweetsss," Reiji hissed, ever so abusing his nickname. "We've had a bit of... Disssary with Rago and we want your... Assisstance?"

"No!" The greyette screamed pushing away. "It's not my problem!" A pained cry escaped Dynamis' lips as he was harshly slapped. Murderous rage filled Rago's entire being, enough was enough.

"Get away from him!"

Everything seemed to freeze as Rago's thick foot steps echoed though the hall. The three just stood in shock, they hadn't expected this. Red eyes became slits as they didn't move. "I said..." He walked in between them and Dynamis. "Get away from him!" For the first time ever Dynamis had seen fear in the bullies eyes as they turned a ran. Rago was still growling as the eleventh graders fled, he was majorly pissed. No, pissed was an understatement. It was more like he could kill anybody he pleased with one look.

"R-Rago?" Dynamis placed a hand on the blackette's arm. "Thank you for-!"

He was silenced as rough hands took his upper arms harshly. "Why didn't you call out out for me!?" Bloody red met innocent blue as his grip tightened.

"R-Rago...! Stop! It... H-Hur- Ah!" A shaky, pained gasp left the greyette as Rago's finger tips dug in his skin. "Do you even understand what they could have done to you?! They could have killed you!"

"RAGO!" Once slited eyes retracked as they saw tears. "Dynamis... I.."

"H-Hurts.. Please stop..." Looking down at his hands he removed them to see deep, purple bruises, his eyes softened. "Oh Dynamis..." Hesitantly he reached forward and embraced the crying teen. "Dammit! Dynamis I am so sorry!" All he got in response was a sob.

_'Dammit!'_ Rago cursed to himself. _'Ryo's going to have my head for this!'_

Letting out a deep, some what calming sigh he lifted his crying Dynamis and carried him straight to his car.

God, he was going to pay hell for this.


	13. Unlucky Number 13

Thursday Evening

Hagane Residence

Ryo paced the length of the room, his hands held behind his back.

_'Where are they!?'_

"Father?" Gingka asked, confusion and worry clear on his feature. "What are you doing? And, where's Dynamis? Shouldn't he be back already?" the look on his father's face asked the same question. "I'm pacing son and, no. He hasn't come back yet. I'm worried that this is Rago's doing..." At that statement there was a loud bang at the door.

"Hey!" A deep and very known voice hollered from the other side of the door. "Open the damned door!"

Rushing over to the door Gingka took and turned the door knob to have Rago barge in, a dazed and slightly sniffling Dynamis resting in his arms. "What in the hell happened!?" was all that the father could say at the site of the now black bruises. "Who did this!?" The same rage that Rago had possessed earlier now clouded the man's hazel eyes making them almost red.

"About that..." He looked away, too ashamed to meet the other's gaze.

"Never mind that at the moment. Rago, take Dynamis to the bathroom. Gingka go patch up his wound, take him to his room straight after. You," He said directing his words to their origins. "Once you are done we are going to have a **nice **talk. I'll be waiting in the kitchen. If you are not down here in five minutes I'll drag you down here." Then he exited the room.

* * *

Thursday Evening 

Upstairs Bathroom 

Opening the door rago walked into the large bathroom, Gingka right on his tail. Going over to the toilet he sat Dynamis down. "You stay here and Gingka will take care of your wounds." The blackette crouched down to look at his greyette, the male still wouldn't meet his gaze. "OK?" He asked gently. The silent male gave a small nod and watched as Rago left. Gingka looked at Dynamis before he grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink.

"Can you hold your arm out for me?" A trembling tanned arm was held before him, the orangette smiled reassuringly. "Thank you, now this will only hurt a bit..."

* * *

Thursday Evening

Kitchen 

Walking into the room Rago stood at the island counter, a slight glare taking form. "You wanted to talk to me?" Ryo sat at the dinning table, his arms crossed over his chest. "Sit Rago, let's talk."

"I'm standing." Two sharp glares met. "I said SIT, Mr. Nemesis!" Rago growled as his last name was used. Giving an unpleasant huff the blackette parked himself a crossed form the father. "Now," Ryo asked, his voice dangerously piercing. "Who gave Dynamis the bruises on his arms? was it you or somebody else?" Red eyes narrowed, he really hated this guy.

"I did." He stated firmly. But, it wasn't on purpose, it was an accident!"

"Accident my ass!" The older man cursed. "Even if it was a so called 'accident' it doesn't matter! The fact is that you hurt him! WHY!? Why would you hurt him like that?! Aren't you supposed to be protecting him?!"

"I AM!" Rago screamed. "I saved him from Ryuga and those idiots that follow him around!" Now they were both standing and yelling at each other. "Really now!? Maybe you were the one who sent them to hurt Dynamis in the first place!"

"I would never! I protected him! But, where were you?! What the hell are you doing to keep him safe!? Huh!?" Ryo stepped back and blinked, startled by the question. He glared twice as hard.

"I'm sheltering him, feeding him, clothing him! I didn't even tell him about his father's funeral because I knew how much it would pain him! I have been secretly watching over him for the past twelve years!" Silence rolled over the two as the stood there panting. Ryo looked up and locked eyes with Rago.

"If you ever put Dynamis in any type of pain, physical, mental or even emotional, I will forbid you from seeing him."

"What? You can't forbid me from seeing him! You're not his fucking father!"

"NO! I'm not! But I an his guardian, I have the authority to. I will put a restraining order on you if I have to." He sat down and gazed out the window. "So, don't tempt me."

* * *

Thursday Evening

Upstairs Bathroom

A small, pained hiss escaped the greyette's lips as his beaten arms were warped. "There, is there anywhere else that hurts?" Big, blue, abused puppy dog glanced up at him then back down to the floor. Dynamis swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but it only closed again. He hesitantly placed his hand over his heart and met Gingka's gaze.

"H-Here..." He weakly whispered making the orangette melt. He had seen Dynamis at some of his most vulnerable time but this was by far the worst. Truly, he wanted to see the greyette's smile. But sadly, he knew that he himself could not make it appear.

"Let's get you to your room, OK? Then I'll go down stairs and see if they killed each other yet." Dynamis gave a lacking nod before getting up and following the teen to his room.


	14. Finally

Thursday Evening

Kitchen

"Father? Rago?" Gingka asked peeping from behind the wall that separated the living room from the dining. Sitting at the table was his father, Rago was on the couch in the other room.

'Thank god!'

"Father?" He asked again getting the male's attention. "Oh Gingka, my son. Where is Dynamis?" The orangette gave a reassuring smile before walking over to his father.

"He's up stairs in his room resting. But, I'm worried about him."

"What do you mean?" The red head asked, Gingka sat down beside him and made eye contact.

"When I asked him if he was hurt any where else he..." He bit his lip as Dynamis' broken hearted face regressed in his mind. "He put his hand over his heart and said 'here'! He's broken hearted father, we need to get them to talk and make up."

Ryo's eyes narrowed. " 'Them'?" He asked, his tone dark. Gingka crossed his arms. "Rago and Dynamis! That's who! They need to make up!"

"NO!" The older man hissed coldly. "I forbid it! He will only hurt Dynamis more!"

"You're wrong!" He retaliated. "Dynamis loves Rago with all his heart! Rago also cares! He may not love him yet but... He cares more than any of us!" Silence, that was all he got. So, he continued. "Can't you see that Rago is in pain as well!? He's so depressed and mad with himself because of what he did to Dynamis and now he regrets every moment of it!" With that he stood and began walking the living room.

"W-Where do you think you're going?" He glanced back at his father before turning around to face him. "To fix what has been broken, and don't even think about stopping me either."

* * *

Thursday Evening

Living Room

'You!" Gingka commanded pointing at the blackette. "Go up stairs and apologize to Dynamis!"

rago raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's pretty obvious that he hates me now. I-."

"Hates you?! Are you crazy!? He loves you no matter what you do! He still loves you after, I don't know how many times, you made him cry! He loves you and I know that you feel the same way. So, get your butt up there and fix your mess! NOW!"

* * *

Thursday Evening

Dynamis' Room

"Dynamis?" Rago asked peeking into the said male's room. "Are you in here? Gingka I really don't think-!"

"IN! NOW!"

Rolling his eyes he opened the door fully before walking into the space. "Sweets?" He asked again but got no verbal response. Looking around once more he spotted the slight movement of bed sheets and smiled lightly, he could be really cute some times. Stalking over to the bed he sat down on it's edge, careful not to sit on the poor boy.

"Dynamis... I know that I hurt you really bad and... I'm sorry." He waited for any sign of movement or voice but, he got none. "Dynamis please, talk to me? I miss the sound of your sweet voice."

The blankets shifted at this and he decided to continue. "I'm so ashamed and angry at myself for what I did to you and... Dammit! I just don't want you to hate me."

"R-Really?" Came the faintest reply.

"Yes, really." He paced a hand on blankets. "So, won't you come out now?"

Covers moved and two blue eyes peeked out before the rest of the body, red eyes softened at the site. Tear streaks stained Dynamis' tan cheeks, his hair more messier than normal. It took everything in Rago's power not to pin the teen down and ravage the living hell out of him.

"Do... Do you really mean every word?" Rago gave a nod, but was stunned as he found his boyfriend cuddling into his chest.

"I'm so happy," The greyette began. "I... I thought you... You hated me. I... You were right, I should have called out for you. But, if I did..." He trailed off as tears welled in his eyes again.

"Don't cry," Rago said gently wiping away the salty droplets. "It hurts me to see you cry like this." Leaning down he kissed Dynamis sweet lips and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" He could feel the young nod against his chest. "Thank you."

As they savored this oh so beautiful moment something ruined it. That which had ruined it was none other than Gingka's fan girlish giggles as he rushed down the stairs to tell his father. Looking up they smiled and shared another kiss.

Everything was good now because Dynamis had finally gotten the man of his dreams.

END

* * *

**Thank you for all of your favorites and comments!**

**The FanFiction Six Easy Steps To Get The Man Of Your Dreams or SESTGTMOYD is finally over.**

**BloodyNightStalker does NOT own BeyBlade!**


End file.
